The Vow
by eileithyiakudo
Summary: karena mencintai tak harus memiliki.


**A/N** : Saya galau dan saya kangen nulis pair ini. Jadi ya... beginilah.

 **Disclaimer : Harry Potter dan segala karakternya adalah milik J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"The Vow"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hei." Albus Potter menyapa pemuda berambut pirang yang duduk sendirian menghadap Danau Hitam. Hari ini adalah hari kelulusan mereka. Setelah berjam-jam berpesta bersama duaratus siswa-siswi angkatannya, akhirnya Albus menemukan waktu untuk diam-diam menyelinap keluar kastil. Memakai Jubah Gaib-nya untuk terakhir kali di Hogwarts.

"Hei." Si pemuda pirang mengangkat wajah, menatap Albus. Pemuda itu, Scorpius Malfoy, tersenyum tipis. Albus mendudukkan diri di sampingnya. Berdua mereka duduk diam, memandang danau yang gelap dan tenang. Suara riuh dari dalam kastil masih terdengar. Memang selalu begini tiap tahunnya, tiap kali angkatan paling atas lulus.

Malam terus turun, keheningan dan kegelapan menyelimuti. Albus dan Scorpius masih duduk berdampingan dalam sepi.

"Kudengar kau akan langsung ditunangkan begitu lulus." Albus memecah keheningan.

"Ya." Gumam Scorpius. "Sebenarnya aku sudah mengenal lama gadis itu. Dia dari Beauxbatons, darah-murni."

"Begitu." Albus menjawab pendek. "Selamat."

"Ya. Terimakasih." Sahut Scorpius. "Potter…"

"Ya?" Albus menoleh, mata hijau cemerlangnya menatap mata abu-abu pucat di hadapannya. Scorpius hampir-hampir terlihat seperti patung. Kulit putih pucat seperti porselen tampak bersinar tertimpa cahaya bulan. Rasanya Albus tak akan pernah puas memandangnya.

"Terimakasih." Scorpius terlihat sangat serius, membuat Albus tertawa canggung.

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk segalanya. Kau tahu… apapun yang pernah kau lakukan untukku. Terimakasih. Aku benar-benar menghargainya. Waktu yang kuhabiskan denganmu adalah hal yang paling berharga bagiku."

Albus terdiam. Mata hijaunya menyelami mata abu-abu pucat Scorpius.

"Kau tahu, Malfoy… Berhubung mungkin ini terakhir kalinya kita akan bertemu—"

"Tidak. Jangan—" Scorpius dengan cepat menutup mulut Albus. Tapi pemuda berambut hitam itu meraih tangannya, lalu menggenggam keduanya erat-erat.

"Aku serius. Dengarkan aku." Bisik Albus. Dia menunduk, kepala mereka saling bersentuhan.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak peduli apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku setelah aku mengatakan hal ini, tapi aku tidak bisa lagi. Untuk yang terakhir kalinya… kumohon, dengarkan aku. Aku tak ingin lari dari kenyataan lagi."

Albus bisa mendengar Scorpius menelan ludah.

"Selama ini kita sama-sama tahu, tapi kata-kata itu adalah hal yang tabu untuk diucapkan."

"Potter—"

"Kemungkinan besar setelah ini kita tak akan bertemu lagi, tak akan bicara lagi. Karena itu, Malfoy, Scorpius… sebelum kita berpisah dan menempuh jalan masing-masing, aku ingin mengatakan kata-kata tabu itu…." Albus menghela napas. "Aku mencintaimu. Sejak pertama kali kita bertemu di tahun pertama kita, di Hogwart Express. Aku mencintaimu, Scorpius, _for all this time_."

"Potter, kumohon—"

"Aku tahu aku tidak boleh mengatakannya karena aku tahu, cinta tak semudah kelihatannya. Maksudku, melihat keadaan kita berdua… Akan lebih mudah bagiku kalau aku bisa berterus terang pada dunia bahwa aku mencintaimu tanpa harus muncul di halaman pertama _Daily Prophet_ dan membuat keluargaku dicerca. Dan akan lebih mudah pula bagimu jika kau bisa mengakui bahwa kau mencintaiku tanpa dikeluarkan dari silsilah keluarga Malfoy. Tapi aku tidak ingin selamanya begini, Scorp. Aku ingin, sekali saja jujur pada diriku sendiri."

Scorpius membisu.

"Karena itu, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, aku bersumpah padamu, bahwa apapun yang terjadi setelah ini, meskipun kita akan menjalani hidup yang berbeda, meskipun kita akan hidup dengan orang lain, meskipun jalan kita akan bertentangan di kemudian hari…. Aku tidak akan pernah mengkhianatimu. Aku akan selalu menjagamu, akan selalu melindungimu, akan selalu ada sebagai tempatmu berbagi kesenangan dan kesedihan, sampai kematian memisahkan kita." Albus menghela napas, menunggu reaksi Scorpius.

"Aku tahu. Demi Merlin, Albus, aku _selalu_ tahu! Hanya saja…kau tahu aku tidak bisa." Ujar Scorpius akhirnya. Pemuda itu tertawa kering. Betapa lemahnya dirinya. Betapa tak berdayanya dia. Scorpius menggelengkan kepalanya, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Kemudian kepalanya terangkat. Mata abu-abu pucatnya menatap Albus.

"Kau tahu sendiri, posisi kita berdua tidak mengijinkan kita untuk bisa bersama. Ada banyak hal yang harus dipertimbangkan. Kedudukan sosial. Pandangan masyarakat. Keluarga. Sahabat. Berapa banyak orang yang akan tersakiti bila kita bersama. Aku tidak siap, Al. Aku tidak siap mengorbankan orang-orang yang menyayangiku; mereka yang peduli padaku. Dan aku tidak siap melawan dunia, meskipun itu bersamamu."

Albus tersenyum tipis. Sedari awal dia tahu ini tak akan berhasil. Ada begitu banyak yang harus dikorbankan. Mungkin ia dan Scorpius bisa saja menghilang berdua, tapi bagaimana dengan keluarga mereka? Baik keluarganya maupun keluarga Malfoy sama-sama terpandang, dan Albus tahu bagaimana perjuangan ayah Scorpius untuk meraih kembali kepercayaan masyarakat setelah keluarga Malfoy diklaim sebagai pengikut Pangeran Kegelapan. Ditambah Scorpius anak satu-satunya. Penerus yang diharapkan dalam keluarganya.

"Mungkin aku tidak bisa bersamamu, Al, tapi aku juga bisa menjanjikan satu hal." Scorpius menghela napas, menenangkan diri. Matanya menatap ke dalam mata Albus.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Tapi aku berani berjanji satu hal. Aku bersumpah padamu, Albus Severus Potter, bahwa apapun yang terjadi setelah ini, meskipun mungkin kita tak akan bisa bersama selamanya, meskipun kita akan menjalani hidup yang berbeda, meskipun jalan kita akan bertentangan di kemudian hari … Aku tidak akan pernah mengkhianatimu. Aku akan selalu menjagamu, akan selalu melindungimu, akan selalu ada sebagai tempatmu berbagi kesenangan dan kesedihan, sampai kematian memisahkan kita."

Albus tersenyum. Itu saja sudah cukup. Baik dirinya maupun Scorpius bukanlah orang yang egois, yang akan meninggalkan segalanya hanya untuk sesuatu bernama 'cinta'. Mereka adalah anak-anak yang dibesarkan dengan diberi pendidikan bahwa mereka tidak hidup sendiri. Bahwa mereka punya orangtua, saudara, sahabat. Dan bahwa setiap tindakan mereka, sekecil apapun itu, akan berpengaruh pada orang-orang yang menyayangi mereka; yang peduli pada mereka—karena mereka adalah orang-orang yang dicintai.

"Terimakasih." Bisik Albus. Pemuda _jet-black_ itu menunduk, menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Scorpius. Itu bukan ciuman yang lama. Hanya selesai dalam hitungan detik, namun tak terlupakan. Bibir Albus kemudian membentuk sebuah senyuman tipis. Scorpius membalas senyumannya.

Keduanya berdiri. Mereka saling bertatapan selama beberapa saat. Kemudian Albus berbisik. "Berjanjilah untuk selalu berbahagia. Karena kebahagiaanmu adalah segalanya bagiku." Pemuda _jet-black_ itu mengelus dagu Scorpius pelan.

"Ya. Kau juga." Bisik Scorpius. Matanya menatap Albus dalam-dalam, mengukir wajah itu sebelum mereka berpisah.

"Selamat tinggal, Scorpius."

"Selamat tinggal, Albus."

Kemudian Albus pun berbalik pergi, meninggalkan semuanya kecuali janjinya pada Scorpius. Dan Scorpius masih berdiri di sana, menatap punggung Albus untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

.

.

.

.

 _—karena cinta itu pahit-manis, ia memberikan aroma tak terlupakan yang seakan-akan hancur meleleh._

 _Tak berbalas namun amat berharga, dan ia akan membuat kita semakin kuat—_

.

.

.

* * *

 **A/N** : Hhhh. Hurt/comfort pertama saya. Anehkah? Rasanya hati ini tak kuat membaca Albus dan Scorpius pisah begitu. Saya merasa bersalah telah memisahkan mereka…. Btw yang terakhir itu dari lirik lagunya Arashi, judulnya Bittersweet. Saya suka banget liriknya, terutama bagian reff-nya itu. Ada Arashian di sini?


End file.
